


Dorian's cool, right?

by vlad_chatsky



Series: Textual Ask's things [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorian and Mae are best friends, Established Relationship, Gen, Light Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Question: "SoLord Dorian of House Pavus...He's pretty cool, right?:)"
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Series: Textual Ask's things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609735
Kudos: 6





	Dorian's cool, right?

She actually reread the message three times before she understood that something was wrong there. For example, those little facts that she had two numbers: and if on the working one she could have received questions like that (when you are a politician and have your own blog on the Internet, you can actually receive _anything_, from weird questions to dickpics from that sort of crazy men that any of us have met somewhere somehow), so, in two words, it could be possible had the message been delivered on the working number, but it hadn't. Maevaris triple-checked it: the message was sparkling in her "only-for-friends"-number. 

So, she already knew who was the suspect in this little crime. 

"Oh, come on, Dorian Halward Pavus, I know it was your message on my damn phone, just admit it", she wrote. 

Dorian hadn't been replying for, maybe, fifteen minutes. It was just another proof of his guilt — Dorian usually prefers some hide-and-seek when he does something shitty. Like writing her messages about how handsome he is, let us say. 

Finally, Dorian wrote back: 

"dunno what are you talkin' 'bout, my dear", he said. And then send another message: "Why would I be writing you silly messages instead of, i don't know, spending time with my boyfriend??" 

She gasped. 

"When the hell did you get a boyfriend, Dorian? Why didn't you tell me, your BEST friend, that you have a fuckin' boyfriend?" 

"well, he is not fucked yet ;)" 

"Oh, I think I didn't want to know that, sweetheart", she wrote and rolled her eyes. "So, who is he?" 

"u won't believe me if i tell you." 

"Well, you can try, my dear." 

Then Dorian started writing. It had taken so-o-o much time for him to finish his message: 

"well u know i flew away from the city a week ago 'cause i needed some rest from all that political shit. aaand here, in the center of fuckin' london i met... "whom the hell?", you'll ask and i'll answer: "do you know the bull's charges, my dear?" i know that you know them so... their leader is my boyfriend." 

"Holy shit", she whispered. All that crap Dorian has texted meant just one thing: her best friend was dating the damn musician. 

She didn't know much about him: just his nickname and the little fact that he had his own band long ago. Maevaris thought how much long there were Krem, their trans*backvocal and guitar, and understood there was not much information about transgenders and probably Krem was known as "this cute boi with handsome haircut". At least not "this girl", thank to God. 

Also she knew that Dorian had a specific taste: his last boyfriend was a geeky tall teddy-bear and the one before him was short "i-love-to-shout" dumb. And now: the mountain man with a deep dark voice. 

Her taste was more... usual: you only need long red hair to steal her heart. And her husband thought that was really easy. (Maevaris doesn't usually mention it but Oleg has a lot of cool and cute features but, oh my Gosh, _his hair_. She didn't like to admit it but she had the huge Oleg's hair fetish. And just Oleg fetish, actually.) 

"Well", she wrote, then stopped to think. If it wasn't Dorian's message it could be his boyfriend's and she couldn't lose such a good opportunity to introduce herself. She already had a nice plan in her blond curly head. "Congrats, my dear. I think he would be the nice guy. Actually, I should go, but I promise to call you later!" 

Dorian responded after this: 

"wait wait wait! what have you said about the message? what was there?" 

She smirked: 

"It's okay, hon, nothing's wrong. Have a nice day!" 

And then, she swiped dialogues and clicked on the needed one. 

"Yeah, he's pretty cool", she responded and smiled. "Actually, I think his new boyfriend is cool too. Maevaris Tilani, nice to meet you. Maybe we can chat a little? I have a break."

It looked like she would have fun.


End file.
